


Eclectic Tales

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Pre-Slash, in the itachi one, kiba is a thoughtful brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: A series of drabbles from my tumblr, each one will say the pairing in the chapter summary.Keeping these as cute as possible.





	1. Crash & Crush

**Author's Note:**

> hana/yugao

“Okay men,” Kiba whispers, “We all remember the plan, right?”

Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers nod solemnly back at him. The angry steps of his sister come into hearing range. She’s heading towards the alley they’re tucked into.

“Good. Get going, because it looks like it’s time for our part,” he says. The Haimaru all take off running towards the training grounds at the edge of the village.

“KIBA!” Hana shouts, “Did you mess around in my clinic unsupervised again? I’ve told you a thousand times to stay out of there!” She’s nearly running towards him now, which means it’s time for phase two: chase.

“What are you gonna do about it?” he taunts, then he and Akamaru vault past her and hit the ground running in the same direction the other ninken went.

He may die today, but it’ll be worth it if the plan finally works. He’s on Plan J and the whole mission is starting to get very frustrating. Kiba shoves his way through the crowds and plows straight through several fruit stands in an effort to delay Hana with obstacles long enough to reach his target. It’s two against one with Akamaru by his side, but he’s still sure he’s about to be caught when the Haimaru brothers finally come into sight, running across a nearby rooftop. Excellent.

Kiba banks left toward them. One has a katana in his mouth. They jump down towards him as he runs toward the building they came from with Hana still hot on his heels. Miraculously, one of the plans finally decides to work.

Yūgao Uzuki jumps from the roof where she’d been following the ninken who grabbed her sword when she bent to pet them. At that exact moment Hana, chasing Kiba, inters her trajectory. The women crash onto the dirt street in a small cloud of dust. Hana lands on her back with Yūgao’s head against her neck and her hand clutching at Hana’s flak jacket.

“I’m so sorry,” Yūgao apologies quickly, standing up and offering Hana her hand.

“No. I’m sorry. My brother and traitor ninken are the ones causing trouble,” Hana assures her as she accepts the help up.

Kiba catches her eye from where he’s standing behind Yūgao. He’s mouthing _offer her an apology dinner._

“Why don’t I take you out to make up for it? It is almost lunch,” she adds.

“Well,” Yūgao says considering, “I suppose it is almost time for me to take a break.”

“Great!” she cheers, “It’ll be fun. I know a great new place across town.” Hana places a hand on her arm and starts to direct her that way, but before they disappear completely from view she turns back to Kiba. Glaring at him she mouths _I’ll kill you later._ The Haimaru brothers trot happily after her, katana still in one’s mouth.

“Well,” he says turning to Akamaru, “that went almost perfectly. I can’t believe we had to resort to crashing them into each other to get nee-san to finally ask Yūgao out. I’m glad I’m not as dense as she is.”

“Bark.”

“What do you mean I’m _denser_?” he replies with outrage.

“Arf. Woof.”

“We agreed to never speak of that,” he hisses, “let’s just go home, _so-called best friend._ ”


	2. the way to a boy's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after the filler ep of kakashi, obito, and rin having dinner together that kakashi cooked
> 
> kakaobi pre-slash

“You’re back. Again,” Kakashi deadpans. “Do you eat at home anymore?”

“Not really,” Obito replies, sitting down at Kakashi’s table of his own violation.

“Why not?”

“I can’t really cook,” he answers, “Grandma always did it.” He’s tried to recreate several of the things she used to make since she passed away but it always turns out charred and barely edible. He may be a little fire happy.

“Oh.” Kakashi stares at him. “I hope you like fish. I’m very good at cooking it because I cook it very often,” he says.

“I’d say practice makes perfect but I practice a lot and can’t do much,” Obito jokes.

“Practice more,” Kakashi suggests. Obito isn’t sure he understands the humor.

“Right,” he says, “I’ll do that.”

“I can teach you to cook some if you want,” he offers, “Not just the fish either.”

“Maybe later,” Obito brushes it off. If he manages to actually learn how to cook then he won’t have an excuse to come see Kakashi. Then he’d just have to eat at home. Alone. He likes eating with Kakashi. He’s cool. “I’m pretty busy lately,” he adds.

“Is that so?” Kakashi says doubtfully. He turns away from Obito to finish preparing the fish. “Maybe you should start helping with groceries.”

“Sure!” he chirps.

“I suppose you’re not bad company,” he says placing the fish on the table and sitting down next to Obito. “Where’s Rin?” he asks.

“At home. Her parents would get worried if she never made it to dinner,” Obito says, as if the answer was ridiculously obvious. Maybe to someone other than Kakashi it would be. He can’t tell. “Would you like it better if she came over too?” he questions.

“No, just the two of us is fine,” Kakashi says quickly. “Besides, it’s harder to cook for more people,” he adds. Theoretically he’s not lying. However, Rin doesn’t eat enough for it to realy be harder to cook for her as well. He just wants… well, he’s not sure. To spend time with Obito? When Rin’s around she tends to hog all of his attention, even if it’s not on purpose.

“Go with me to the market tomorrow,” Kakashi instructs, “we can get ingredients for something you like.”

“Ah,” Obito breathes out, “That’s nice!” His face lights up, blushing red with excitement the way Kakashi’s notices it tends to. “Thanks, Kakashi!”

He can’t think of what to say back in the face of Obito’s enthusiasm. He settles for nodding solemnly.


	3. excuses, excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inosaku

Sakura gives the hairbrush a firm yank through Ino’s hair. It shocking, considering how good her hair always looks, just how tangled it gets.

“Take it easy forehead,” Ino complains from where she lays on her stomach, head resting on Sakura’s lap.

“I’ve told you every day this week that I would if I could. It’s not my fault your overly-long mess is like this,” Sakura snarks back. She gentles the brush anyway. Once the majority of the tangles are out she puts down the brush and runs her fingers through Ino’s hair, stopping to scratch at her scalp.

“Ah,” Ino sighs, “that’s much better. What nightmare are you planning to make my hair into today?”

“You’re the one who keeps asking me to style it pig. If you don’t like it do it yourself,” she huffs but there’s no heat to it. Sakura hardly wants to lose the chance to be so close to Ino, even if she has no idea why she’s even asking her. Sakura hasn’t done anything with her own hair since she cut it off in the forest of death. Maybe she’ll do a couple of Dutch braids.

“Ino,” she prompts.

“Hmmm?”

“What’s up with braid names? I kind of understand fishtail, but what’s a Dutch? Or a French? Those aren’t even words.”

“I don’t know Sakura. They’re foreign or something I guess.”

“Oh.” Hair is strange and complicated, and apparently of a completely foreign origin. She continues braiding in silence.

It’s only day four of doing Ino’s hair and she’s already run out of non-awkward things to say. You’d think she’d have a lot to say to her best friend, but Ino places her head on Sakura’s lap and her mind goes blank. If she tries to speak now she’ll probably say something dumb and embarrassing like ‘ _you’re the most beautiful woman alive’_ or _‘a wish I could stay here with you forever.’_ Even if it didn’t freak her out to hear it Ino would definitely never let her live it down.

Ino stands up as soon as Sakura finishes and prances over to her floor length mirror. She spins a few times, inspecting her hair closely. “Simple, but cute,” she says, “I can pull it off.”

“What can’t you pull off?” Sakura wonders.

“Good point, when it comes to fashion I look good in anything.” Ino says. “However,” she drawls, “I can’t pull it all off in other areas. For instance, I can’t pull of subtly letting someone know I’m into her.”

“What? Who?”

“It sounds like that’s more of an error on her end than mine though,” Ino says exasperatedly.

“What do you mean?”

“You!” she shouts. “I’ve been asking you to do my hair all week, because I _like_ you.”

“You _like_ me,” Sakura says in bewilderment, “as in you want to go out with me?”

“Yes,” Ino says.

“But I don’t even do my hair,” Sakura stammers.

“And yet you’re always cute anyway.”

“You think that?” she mumbles with a blush.

“No, this is an elaborate prank,” Ino says sarcastically. “Yes, I mean it!”

“Oh.”


	4. Ugly Sweater Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen featuring Itachi and Shisui

“Cousin,” Shisui calls over to Itachi, “come here.”

“What is it?” he asks walking across the lobby of the Uchiha Police Headquarters to where Shisui is sitting.

“I got you something,” he cheers. He pulls a package that’s wrapped in garish paper from behind his back.

“It is not Christmas yet,” Itachi responds flatly, “I do not have a present for you yet.”

“That’s okay,” Shisui assures him, “I have another present for then. This is a special before Christmas present.” He enthusiastically thrusts the gift out at him.

“Alright,” he says skeptically. Itachi grasps the gift and removes the wrapping in one swift movement. It falls to the ground still in one perfectly shaped rectangle.

“How do you always do that? Never tearing the paper?”

“I pull it,” he replies as he opens the box.

“Never mind. Keep your secrets,” Shisui grumbles.

“I do not know what about pulling is a secret,” Itachi says as he removes the present from its box.

Shisui begins giggling as he unfolds the sweater he gave him. It’s red with green stripped sleeves and two gingerbread men doing a poor imitation of shinobi across it. It says GINJAS across the top. It may not have been the tackiest sweater he’d seen when shopping, but it was the one most of the other Uchiha would find most offensive.

“Do you like it?” Shisui asks. “I thought you could where it to the police force’s annual Christmas party.”

“It is wonderful,” Itachi says. He smiles at Shisui, it’s awkward like the majority of his smiles, out of place on a face that so rarely makes them, but not fake.

“You really mean that?” he replies, completely caught off guard.

“Of course.”

Shisui stares at him blankly. “See you at the party,” he says and stand up from the bench he’d been sitting on. “I’ve got to go reconsider my entire life.”

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see the sweater I described where I posted this on tumblr: https://godaime-obito.tumblr.com/post/181336535739/itachi-is-gifted-a-fluffy-sweater-christmas


End file.
